Cynthia
Cynthia (シンシア Shinshia), also known as T-Neo-507I ( ティー·ネオ·五百七アイ Ti-Neo-Go Hyaku Nana Ai) is an amateur Terminator Inflitator Series Model. She is a secondary character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life She was created by Skynet to infiltrate The Resistance as the newest model of the Infiltrator Series before Skynet decides to stop the mass-production once realizing that the Terminator's adaption program would cause her to defect to the human side. T-Neo-507I remains in a statis pod for years. Present Life Future Heroes Series Personality When she first appears, she initially distrust humans, opting to find a way to conquer them. However, due to her being unfamiliar with the world, she fails to do so. She is very headstrong, temperish and stubborn, another reason for her inability to conquer. She is also very skeptical. She is afraid of machine-crushing devices. True to her disdain for living organisms, she never considers the FC Heroes as her friends, with a few exception for Mellana and Friendtchi (the former being a robot like her while the latter is considered trust-worthy by her), though she kept this in discreet, as well as her identity as a Terminator. However, as the series progress, she began to develop more sentimental feelings towards her team-mates, due to her adaption program. In fact, she repeatedly ensured her team-mate's safety. In an eventuality, she finally sees her team-mates as friends and ceases her attempt to conquer humanity, showing signs that she begin to trust the humans. Her catchphrase is "What's up with _____!?" (何それ！？！ Nani Sore!?').'' Physical Appearance She wears a white-coloured leather coat overlapping a black shirt and blue pants. Her hair is blond, which is tied with a ponytail. She has red-coloured eyes, matching the exact eye colour of a Terminator. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she now wears a blue jacket with 4 buttons overlapping a yellow shirt. She also wear pants with the same color. She now wear glasses, similar to her future counterpart. Powers and Abilities Immunity As she is a robot, she is immune to most attacks. This is an exception to magnets, electromagnets and various devices that could easily crush machines. Unlike most Terminators from the movies and/or series, Cynthia can actually feel pain. Head-up Display As with many Terminators, she is equipped with a Head-up Display, or HUD, located within her eye. Unlike most HUDS that other Terminators posses, Cynthia's HUD resembles much like a human vision with the addition of various computer codes. Emotion Like Cameron Phillips, she can feel emotion. Unlike Cameron, however, the emotions are part of her programming and not an infiltration guise, making her the first Terminator to officially have emotions. Transportation Equipments She holds various equipments as a need for self-transportation. *'''Jetpacks - Her most used equipment. Based on Hunter Killer unit's engine thrusters. *'Wheels' - Based on wheels of T-1, HK Tanks and various Terminator vehicles. Weaponry Within her body are various weapons, much like the Series T-X models. Unlike T-X, she is more fast-paced and quick-witted. *'Machine Gun Lasers' - Her primary weapon. *'Rocket Launchers' *'Flamethrower' *'Plasma Blaster' *'Saw' *'Hacking Device' Liquid Metal Like T-X, her human skin is entirely made out of mimetic pollyalloy. This allows her to easily expose her robotic parts, mostly to bring out her weapons. Like T-1000, she can form various close combat weapons with the alloy. Like most Series 1000 models, the Liquid Metal's weakness is hig and/or low temperature. Unlike the Series 1000 or Series X, she use her Liquid Metal to transform and mimic without needing to see an object or person. Her Liquid Metal is more unique than it can also change the shape of her robotic endoskeleton body. * Relationships Background Information *She is the only Terminator to have become good without being reprogrammed. *She, like Kurata, is an FC Hero classified as an anti-hero. *Her personality makes her resemble a typical tsundere anime character. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:FC Hero